


Cuidaremos de ti

by TokiLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Comedy, Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiLove/pseuds/TokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras mucho tiempo de rutina, peleas, juegos, capturas y escapadas, Loki intenta usar su magia para iniciar una pelea pero un golpe inesperado hace que todo cambie y su propia magia caiga sobre él ¿Qué a pasado? Las ropas del pelinegro riegan el suelo y un pequeño bulto sale de ellos...Loki ahora era un bebe de no más de 3 años ¿Qué pasará ahora?</p><p>Thorki</p><p>Stony</p><p>BrucexClint (Breve)</p><p>No hay nada de Pedobear ni nada por el estilo #Aviso</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo un niño que quiere jugar

Frustración, esta simple palabra llena de agotamiento tanto mental como físicamente, de desesperación y desorden de los propios pensamientos es lo que rondaba por la mente de todos y cada uno de los vengadores, menos Hulk, que él solo aplastaba.

 

Loki escapó, aún nadie sabe como lo hizo, ni el propio Thor lo sabe, pero consiguió burlar a su hermano y escapar antes de encontrarse con el viejo de voz en grito. Ahora se encuentra allí de nuevo, cada día lo mismo. Loki venía, destrozaba algunas cosas, peleaba con ellos, lo capturaban, escapaba y otra vez de nuevo. Lo más gracioso es que cada día se escapaba de una manera diferente y hoy en día los vengadores sentía que lo atrapaban solo para ver como escaparía ese día. Era tanta su rutina que empezaron a verlo como un juego, una diversión diaria que sus cuerpos les pedía, jugando con un niño que buscaba atención y extrañamente lo anhelaban cuando algún que otro día el pelinegro no hacia acto de presencia.

 

Estamos en el presente, un día soleado y tranquilo, horriblemente tranquilo, aburrido y desesperante. Hoy hace dos semanas que el gran Dios de las mentiras no aparece, nada, ni un rastro de él, ni una nota burlona en las ventanas, ni algún mensaje de correo electrónico raro ya que el pelinegro sabía infiltrarse en las redes y mandarles todo tipo de cosas obscenas o burlonas para reírse y de paso hasta ellos se reían del ingenio de este. Pero nada, había desaparecido por completo y sin saber por qué cada uno se apeno a su manera y echaban de menos las bromas y travesuras que les sacaba de quicio del moreno que por alguna extraña razón lo de matar ya no le llamaba la atención, parecía que solo quería divertirse y jugar.

 

Todos estaban en la gran sala de la Torre Stark esperando ansiosos algún aviso que les alentaran sobre que Loki estaba haciendo de las suyas, pero nada, aquellas dos semanas habían sido tortuosas y demasiado aburrida para todos. Sin Loki ya no había peleas, burlas, sarcasmos, trampas, emociones...ya no había diversión.

 

El multimillonario Anthony Edward Stark llevaba una copa del más exquisito whisky en la mano, moviendola elegantemente removiendo aquel líquido y al ver el aburrido y frustrante silencio que reinaba la sala y la poca disposición de sus compañeros para romperlo bufó decidiendo romperlo él mismo.

 

-¿Pero dónde demonios está el enano alienígena verde ese?

 

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos que fuera Stark el que hiciera la pregunta que les rondaba a todos la cabeza.

 

-¿Creéis que le ha pasado algo? -Preguntó Thor notándose algo preocupado.

 

Porque todos estaban preocupados, oh si, pero ninguno admitiría nunca, aunque así les torturaran a pellizcos de monja, que le habían cogido cierto “cariño” al joven de ojos verdes. Le extrañaban, echaban de manos sus burlas y bromas, su risa al ser capturado como un niño pequeño que encontraron en su escondite y como siempre se sorprendían al escaparse siempre de alguna forma extravagante.

 

-Es Loki, ¿En serio nos estamos preguntando por él? Tendríamos que alegrarnos de que no aparezca...-Ni la propia agente Romanoff creía en sus palabras, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

 

-Oh vamos pequeña “Mérida”, reconoce que si no fuera por la judía verde estaríamos muertos del asco, como estamos ahora vamos -Bufa el portador del reactor en el pecho.

 

-Yo reconozco que Stark tiene razón, yo ya ni deseo encerrar a Loki -Admitía el soldado de América tomando un sorbo de su café.

 

-Yo solo quiero capturarle solo para saber que truco hará para escaparse, ¿Os acordáis de la última vez? -Ríe sonoramente ojo de halcón.

 

Rieron ante el recuerdo mencionado por Clint, realmente ninguno esperaba que Loki hiciera un hechizo en ellos lo cuales empezaron a reírse sin control a carcajada limpia y que este con una reverencia burlona y una sonrisa triunfante escapara de nuevo sin que ninguno pudiera impedírselo debido al dolor de estómago de tanto reírse, el hechizo desapareció en el mismo momento en que Loki lo hizo.

 

-La verdad es que ese día dormí como un bebe -Comentó el millonario con una sonrisa.

 

-Eso es cierto, doy fe de ello, esa noche durmió cual niño de 30 años roncando como uno camionero -Rieron ante el comentario de Rogers el cual se gano un empujón por parte del moreno.

 

-Yo no ronco hombre caverna -Bufa molesto dándole otro empujón

 

-Claro que sí, se te oía hasta en mi habitación -Al capitán América le encantaba chinchar al de ojos cafés haciendo que todos asintieran por su respuesta.

 

-Ya, cállate capi-paleta

 

-En toda la Torre se te oía, Stark -Comentó la de cabellos rojos para chincharlo con una sonrisa felina.

 

-Ya déjenme, estábamos hablando del enano proyecto de Harry Potter -Chasquea la lengua.

 

-¿Os imagináis a Loki viviendo aquí con nosotros? -El Dios del Trueno sonría al imaginárselo -Sería un Show -Ríe.

 

Todos lo miraron con cara de “me estás jodiendo” pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo no les pareció tan mala idea.

 

-Hombre, aburridos no estaríamos como ahora, pero vamos ricitos de oro, no te hagas ilusiones ya que tu querido hermano es un malo, un villano y asesino, es un malo de esos que salen en las películas...

 

-A veces los malos de las pelis cambien y se hacen buenos...-Por primera vez el Dr. Banner habló algo tímido, era su naturaleza ser así, casi nunca hablaba, solo cuando él lo veía necesario.

 

-¡Como el “Grinch”...! -Comentó Steve con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al recordar la película que relativamente hace poco vieron todos juntos.

 

Después de esto volvió a reinar el silencio en la enorme sala, de repente Iron man empezó a reír como loco y a este se le unión los demás al ver el enorme parecido que tenía aquel personaje con el Dios del engaño.

 

En medio de las risas y comentarios tales como “Habría que verlo”, “Sería divertido ver a Loki vestido de Papa Noel”, “Yo haría fotos y las colgaba por la calle”, “Nos mataría si se enterara” J.A.R.V.I.S hizo acto de presencia avisando de una llamada entrante de Nick Frury a lo que a todos extrañamente se animaron y esperanzaron de que fuera aquel Dios el motivo de la llamada a la que Tony contesto dejando ver a mitad de la sala una enorme pantalla con la cara de Fury.

 

-Dime Jefe-Pirata

 

-Deja las bromas Stark esto es serio...

 

Todos que estaban preparándose se quedaron quietos mirándose unos a otros, Fury a través de la enorme pantalla se notaba serio y preocupado cosa que les extrañó a los presentes ya que cuando el hombre del parche anunciaba un ataque de Loki siempre se mostraba despreocupado hasta algunas veces se permitía hacer alguna broma.

 

-¿Qué ocurre? -Con martillo ya en mano el Dios nórdico se anticipó a todos al preguntar.

 

-Me andaré sin rodeos, Loki a vuelto a aparecer...- Al escuchar esto todos se alegraron y pensaron a que ya era hora de algo de diversión- Pero algo no anda bien, ha perdido el control, ha matado a varios civiles y está causando muchos daños...

 

Miradas encontradas, sorpresa, desconcierto, duda, ¿Miedo?...Estaban confusos y desilusionados.

 

-Lo sabía, ese maldito enano solo ha jugado con nosotros, somos unos completos idiotas...-Pulsa un botón de su pulsera y al instante ya portaba su característico traje.

 

-A lo mejor tiene algún motivo coherente Stark -El Dios asgardiano junto con los demás salieron al enrome balcón moviendo con energía el martillo solo teniendo en mente la imagen de Loki.

 

-No seas idiota Barbie, ha hecho que nos ablandemos para hacer el tonto.

 

-Pues yo estoy con Thor, algo habrá pasado...-El Capitán ya vestido y portando el escudo se acerca a Iron Man.

 

-Por un momento nos olvidamos que es el Dios del engaño...

 

Las palabras del arquero retumbaron en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, al que más parecía dolerle era a Thor que todas sus esperanzas de que pudiera volver el Loki que le quería y admiraba como hermano mayor, el Loki que él recordaba con tanta melancolía se estaban destruyendo.

 

Natasha y Clint cogieron un pequeño yet que les esperaba, Thor terminó de girar el martillo para salir impulsado. Bruce no tardó en volverse en aquel ser de grandes y verdes dimensiones y una mala leche respetable, saltando de edificio en edificio. El Capitán América se había quedado pensativo, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba solo con Stark el cual estaba a punto de salir terminando algunos ajustes del traje.

 

-Mierda, Barton y Romanoff se han ido...-Frunce el ceño bajo la máscara molesto por haberse distraído, dispuesto a salir de allí a pie.

 

-Eh, espera capitanazo, yo te llevo -Este paró en seco girándose sorprendido, no es que tenga una mala relación de amistad con el moreno, claro que no, hasta llegaban a picarse entre ellos pero nunca imaginó que Stark tuviera una mínima pizca de atención sobre su persona.

 

-¿Vas a cerrar la boca y nos vamos o seguirás dejando que te entren moscas? -Rogers que estaba levemente boquiabierto reaccionó ante el comentario que ignoró.

 

-Si, si...vamonos -Se acerca al hombre de hierro logrando que este lo agarrara de la cintura. -Agarrate soldadito de plomo -Dicho esto y sin dejar reaccionar al rubio accionó la armadura saliendo a la misma dirección que los demás.

 

Había un silencio absoluto, coches destrozados, algunos volcados, otros hundidos en la acera, civiles escondidos, cristales que cae de los edificios de alguna ventana ropa...Una figura se distingue a mitad de la calle, una figura borrosa, amenazante, orgullosa caminaba despreocupado por la maltratada calle, sonriendo.

 

Desde aquellas primera vez que Loki fue capturado por los Vengadores, desde entonces el Dios siempre “atacaba” solo, sin ejercito, ni nadie que le cubrieran las espaldas.

 

-Os estoy esperando...


	2. ¿Loki?

Aquella figura que en tan poco tiempo y con unos movimientos ágiles, perfectos y mágicos de dedos y manos hacia uso de su magia para destrozar todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante, como un juego, algo para captar la atención. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el equipo de Sailor Moon mezclados con Power Rangers aparecieron por varios lados diferentes hasta rodear al joven hechicero.

 

Thor aterrizó no muy alejado de Loki, al igual que Hulk que saltó de un edificio. Natasha y Clint bajaron ágiles del yet, Iron man aterrizó junto al Capitán América, él cual ya libre del agarre se tambaleó por un momento con la máscara quitada y todas sus hebras rubias estaban revueltas debido al viaje tan poco delicado del millonario. Pronto se enderezó colocándose la máscara de nuevo ganándose una risita burlona por parte de Loki que al verle así no pudo aguantarse.

 

-¿Qué demonios haces hermano?

 

-¿Que qué hago? -Alza una ceja sin borrar sus sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estar estas dos semanas sin mi os a relajado tanto que habéis olvidado para lo que vengo? -Se encoge de hombros- Mortales y su ridícula memoria...-Ríe burlón- Decidme, contadme que habéis hecho, ¿Alguna escapadita romántica? ¿Algún amor nuevo? ¿Acaso interrumpí algún momento íntimo? -Mira a Rogers y Stark de forma pícara con una sonrisa cómplice- ¿O quizás os lo pasasteis todo el rato burlándoos de mi persona? Vamos contadme...

 

Se habían quedado expectantes, sorprendidos por las palabras del pelinegro, Steve y Tony aunque no se les notaras por sus caras cubiertas por sus máscaras estaban altamente sonrojados sin saber el porqué las palabras de aquel Dios les pusieron nerviosos. A parte de eso todos estaban enojados por la última acusación, no se habían burlado de él, todo lo contrario y se molestaban con ellos mismo por este echo.

 

-¿Celoso enano? -Da un paso al frente el hombre de hierro- ¿Tan solo estás y tantos celos nos tienes? Que patético viniendo de ti...-Aún con la cara cubierta se podía notar como el millonario sonríe burlón aunque algo dolido.

 

La sonrisa de Loki se borró, en cuestión de segundos su cara tenía un semblante serio, cabreado, hasta se podría decir; dolido. Stark dejó de reír, no entendían la actitud del moreno y se empezaron a preocupar. ¿Qué le había pasado a Loki? No era el mismo, claro que no, ese era otro Loki, alguien totalmente distinto al Loki con quien ellos peleaban y se divertían, les recordó al Loki que conocieron por primera vez, frío y vengativo. Los ojos llenos de ira del pelinegro se clavaban en cada uno de ellos, su piel era aún pálida y se fijaron en un pequeño corte que tenía en su labio inferior y otro algo profundo pero pequeño en el cuello. Querían saber que demonios le pasaba y había pasado a lo que hace tan solo dos semanas era su “compañero de juegos”.

 

-Morid de una vez...-Tras dicho esto sus manos se alzaron hasta la altura de su pecho, un aura verde esmeralda similar a sus ojos envolvía aquellas finas y frías manos. En un brusco movimiento hizo que todos sintieran una presión en el pecho como si algo les hubiera golpeado mandándolos a todos varios metros lejos de él.

 

La pelea comenzó, 6 contra 1, aquella batalla era diferente, todo era diferente, Loki atacaba con certeza y esquivaba con gran maestría cual serpiente. Golpes y más golpes, desde la primera vez que vieron al moreno no habían tenido una batalla así. Loki lanzó una daga directa al rostro de Thor la cual fue detenida por el escudo de su amigo.

 

-Para Loki, hermano...

 

-No soy tu hermano, no soy nada para ninguno de vosotros...-Siseaba-

 

Se sentían dolidos por las palabras de este, pero eran guerreros, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimientos ni curiosidad, tenían que detenerlo y esta vez si lo atraparían para saber la verdad.

 

Hulk era constantemente lanzado lejos de allí por el pelinegro que no quería ser usado de nuevo cual muñeca regalada a un bebe, llena de babas y golpes contra el suelo. Aprovechando que Loki estaba distraído en su “hermano”, no pudo prever como aquella masa de grandes músculos se posicionó a su espalda logrando que este girara sorprendido a punto de lanzarlo otra vez a lo que fue interrumpido por este cuando le agarro del blanco cuello levantándolo del suelo.

 

-Suéltame masa deforme, criatura asquerosa...-Esto enfureció a la victima de sus insultos aventandolo contra el suelo hundiendo este por la fuerza.

 

-Mortales desgraciados...-Lo volvieron a rodear preparados para otro ataque, ahora no era el momento de comerse la cabeza por la extraña actitud del pelinegro. De pronto un aura verde igual que en sus manos envolvía todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se pintaron por completo de un verde esmeralda brillante. Movía sus manos dejando un rastro de aura verde de ellas susurrando las palabras de un hechizo.

 

Oh dioses del inframundo, almas torturadas de muertes sangrientas y dolor perpetuo,  
La traición os atormenta y el dolor os ciega, ayudadme a castigar a estas almas que me hacen mal...

 

Los susurros de Loki, que todos aseguraban que eran como una especie de canción, les ponía los bellos de punta...sin saber que hacer, temiendo lo peor.

 

Oh padre del sueño eterno, tus ojos nos duermen y tus palabras nos hacen soñar,  
Tu ira alimenta nuestras pesadillas, ayudame a castigar a estas almas con el sueño de la muerte...

 

Thor lo sabía, sabía que ese hechizo acabaría con todo, sabía el poder de su hermano y lo que aquel hechizo les haría a ellos y a él mismo. Agarró su martillo preparado para parar aquella locura...

Oh madre del dolor, tus lágrimas nos hacen amar y tu sangre nos hace odiar,  
tus hilos movidos por tus finas manos mueven nuestros corazones, ayudame a devolver el dolor de mi interior...

 

Oh dioses del olvido, padres de los recuerdos, nos protegéis ante el dolor de la infancia,  
adornáis nuestra vida a vuestro antojo y hacéis presente el dolor, ayudadme a borrar todos los recuerdos de aquellos que lo merecen...

 

Habían quedado hipnotizados por aquellas palabras, por la fina y dulce voz que Loki empleaba para pronunciarlas, resbalando por sus labios con una dolorosa sinfonía. Thor sabía que el fin se acercaba y sin pensar en las consecuencias corrió hacia el moreno, el cuál ni siquiera lo vio ya que estaba concentrado en su labor.

 

Oh padre del tiempo, tus ojos nos vigilan y tus manos manipulan el espacio y el tiempo,  
mueren vidas en el olvido del pasado, ayudame a castigar a estas almas en sus pasados...

 

En el momento que terminó de pronunciar aquella palabra sintió como el martillo de Thor se hundía en su pecho, lanzandolo lejos de allí aventandolo contra un edificio que al caer al suelo e intentar levantarse aún cubierto de su aura verde un trozo descomunal de pared se despegó de esta cayendo a cámara lenta sobre nuestro Dios.

 

Thor se arrepintió y con gran terror vio como esos escombros iban cayendo hacia su hermano, Loki al usar una gran cantidad de magia se volvía muy débil, casi humano.

 

-¡Loki!...

 

Sin pensarlo y en un segundo Hulk, que también tenía un gran aprecio al Dios porque gracias a él podía salir más y divertirse, corrió hacia el pelinegro el cuál estaba tirado en el suelo cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y los escombros cayeron en la espalda de este.

 

Todos corrieron, sabían lo de Loki, Thor se encargó que supieran todas las debilidades que el rubio sabía de Loki. No querían que le pasara algo malo, ni siquiera se esforzaron por dañar al pelinegro. Rodearon la zona y cada uno empezó a quitar escombros. Se alejaron un poco al ver que varias rocas empezaban a moverse y de estas y con un gran grito salió su amigo Hulk quitando de paso todo rastro de escombros.

 

Miraron al lugar donde tendría que estar Loki y con terror observaron que allí solo se hallaban sus ropas.

 

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Dónde está el enano?

 

-No lo sé, es posible que haya huido...

 

-¿Pero que dices Capi? ¿En pelotas?

 

Mientras estos dos charlaban, Thor estaba asustado, aterrado por su hermano, ¿Dónde estaba? Esto no era normal, rezaba por que esto fuera un truco de huida y que mañana lo volvieran a encontrar. Natasha empezó a comunicar a Fury sobre la situación, el hechizo y las ropas sin propietario. Todos estaba ocupados con sus cosas y en ese momento Hulk vio un pequeño bulto salir de las ropas de Loki, extrañado las apartó con la delicadeza que sus enormes manos le podían dar y de ahí salió un pequeño niño de pelo negro como la misma noche corto, una piel blanca cual luna, unos ojos enormes y verdes que le miraban fascinados y un cuerpecito de un niño de no más de 3 años. Hulk ladeo la cabeza sin entender a lo que el niño le imitó, con sus grandes manos agarró, con dos de sus dedos como si fuera una pequeña muñeca, la ancha camisa verde que portaba el pequeño alzándolo hasta la altura de la cabeza.

 

-...¿Ma...ma?

 

Alzando una ceja y con un tic en el ojo el enorme monstruo lanzó un grito al niño el cuál en vez de asustarse empezó a reír. Esto llamó la atención de todos que sin entender vieron la escena y al misterioso niño.

 

-¿De donde salió este crío?

 

-Será alguna victima que estaba escondido o algo así...-Habló Steve

 

-Salir de ropas del Dios -Gruñó Hulk

 

Thor extrañado dio un par de pasos mirando a los enorme ojos verdes que le miraban aún colgando del los dedos Hulk. Aquel brillo de inocencia, aquella admiración que mostraba...

 

-¿Loki?...

 

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Steve y Stark se quitaron las máscaras para poder ver mejor, se acercaron a ver al pequeño que los miraba a todos extendiendo los brazos al rubio nórdico.

 

-¿Estás de coña verdad? -Frunce el ceño el hombre de hierro

 

-Es imposible...-Comentó Clint

 

-Pero sus ojos...-Habló Steve

 

-...Ma...manito -El pequeño se removía para poder llegar al Dios del trueno que miraba sorprendido a aquel niño. Un enorme silencio reinó el lugar, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En serio ese crío tan indefenso era Loki? No cabían en su sorpresa, cayendo en un trance de preguntas sin respuestas.

 

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?


	3. EN MI TORRE NO

-Os odio...

 

*****************FlashBack****************************

 

Y aquí estamos, en mitad de alguna calle cuyo nombre no le importa a nadie, había un ambiente oscuro, demacrado por la pelea y los “juegos” que hizo nuestro hechicero para llamar la atención del “Grupo arco iris” como este solía llamarlos. Un silencio casi sepulcral reinaba aquel momento, bueno...realmente es que cada uno estaba en tal estado de Shock que no oían los pitidos de los coches en la lejanía ni los pedazos de pared que caía a lo largo de la calle mientras las personas que anteriormente se escondían de aquel monstruo que casi les mata salían corriendo de su escondite para volver a sus casas y seguramente fardar de que sobrevivieron al famoso “Scar” llamado así por su gran parecido y sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

 

Dejando a los que se creían Rambo por haber salido con vida a la locura de Loki, centrémonos en el gran ser verde que con cara de pocos amigos miraba y sostenía entre dos de sus dedos la camiseta donde colgaba aquel pequeño que ya un poco frustrado por no poder llegar a aquel rubio que, sin saber por qué, sabía que era su hermano, se removía bajo aquellos dedos intentando en un gesto inútil llegar a cualquiera de ellos o por lo menos a Hulk cosa que no le dejó.  
Entre varios sollozos y pataletas por querer zafarse y que le cogieran pudo ver que uno de ellos llevaba un escudo de bonitos colores viéndolo con sus enormes ojos verdes con entusiasmo queriendo llegar a este, el cuál seguía en shock. El pequeño ojiverde sollozaba algo incómodo de todo aquello, de todas las miradas en él, mostrando indicios de llorar en cualquier momento.

 

Ninguno movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo, boquiabiertos. Al poco Steve reaccionó al escuchar el indicio de llanto de aquel niño mirándolo con algo de miedo al principio para después verlo con cierta ternura. Normal ¿no? Se supone que era el maldito Loki, aquel niño, aquel pequeño angelito de ojos penetrantes, que lloraba por algo de atención y cariño era su “amigo de peleas”. Con pasos algo torpes e indecisos se acercó al pequeño cogiéndolo en brazos acurrucandolo en su bien formado pecho logrando que este con sus pequeñas manos lo abrazara y lograra tranquilizarse.

 

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos por el gesto del capitán ganándose una mirada algo molesta de parte del Dios asgardiano sin saber por qué.

 

-Y aquí tenemos al papa del año, un aplauso por favor

 

-Stark cállate, esto es serio

 

-Al menos intento darle un toque humorístico a esta situación tan ridícula cara-pollo, venga dejemos las tonterías y las bromas. Llevemos al crío a la policía para que encuentren a los padres y volvemos de una maldita vez...

 

-¿Es que ese casco te aprieta el cerebro o que? -El rubio de cortos cabellos sostenía cada vez más protector al pequeño frunciendo el ceño por las palabras del millonario al referirse de ese modo al niño que, con una mano en la boca, babeandola, miraba a cada uno de ellos riendo por dios sabe que.

 

-Oh venga ya, no me diréis que de verdad creéis que ese enano cabezón es Nuestro enano cabezón...-Abre los brazos demostrando un gesto defensivo para después quedarse pensativo- ¿He dicho nuestro?

 

Ignoraron al castaño para volver a centrarse en el niño, estaban sorprendidos, sin palabras ante todo aquello, sin creerse aún que el Gran Dios del engaño y las bromas fuera aquel renacuajo el cuál dejó de mirarles para centrar la mirada en el hombre que le cogía, embaucandolo con sus enormes y profundos ojos verdes a lo que este sonrió inconscientemente al ver como el ojiverde se seguía babeando la mano logrando babearle también parte del traje.

 

-¿Nuestro? -El millonario seguía en su trance creado por él mismo al referirse a Loki como si fuera un amigo o algo parecido, seguían ignorandole.

 

-Bueno, bueno ya vale...-El Dios del Trueno ya harto de aquella escena se acercó a Steve logrando tener la atención del pequeño logrando que este estire sus brazos hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió en brazos ganándose un pequeño chasquido de lengua de Rogers y una mirada algo molesta -Hola -Lo saluda con una radiante sonrisa muy característica en él, logrando que el miniDios sonriera agarrando uno de sus mechones fascinado.

 

-Manito...gapo gapo -Ríe divertido agarrando con su otra manita la barba de este ganándose de una risa inconsciente de casi todos por aquel gesto, menos de Hulk que lo miraba con una expresión de estiercovaca al haberle llamado mama y de Stark que seguía a lo suyo.

 

-Debes sentirte halagado Thor, Loki te ha llamado guapo -Ríe divertido el ojo de halcón volviéndose a ver la cara de Hulk rompiendo en carcajadas el solo.

 

-¿De verdad es Loki? ¿Cómo?...-Stark volvió en sí preguntado algo que todos deseaban preguntar.

 

-Creo que puedo explicarlo...

 

-Pues habla alienigena la curiosidad me está devorando...

 

-Veréis...-Todos escuchaban atentos las palabras de Thor, de verdad querían saber que demonios pasa- Sabéis que le pasa a Loki cuando usa una enorme cantidad de magia, ¿Cierto? -Asintieron recordando lo que su rubio amigo un día les contó, sobre que si Loki hacia eso se quedaba tan débil que podría compararse con un humano por unos momentos a lo que se recuperaba- Intentó usar un hechizo contra nosotros, no sé muy bien de que se trataba pero...¿Recordáis sus últimas palabras?

 

\- “Oh padre del tiempo, tus ojos nos vigilan y tus manos manipulan el espacio y el tiempo,mueren vidas en el olvido del pasado, ayudame a castigar a estas almas en sus pasados..”-Repitió algo torpe Natasha, ahí es cuando todos recordaron las palabras de aquel hechizo, cada palabra que mostraba dolor y venganza, odio y rencor. ¿Por qué? Lo comprendieron, el hechizo se volvió contra él mismo al ser golpeado antes de terminar mezclándose todo con la debilidad que el pelinegro poseía por la magia utilizada. Había vuelto a Loki un bebe, sin recuerdos, ni rencores.

 

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pues llevarlo a la Torre...

 

-¿QUÉ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Muy gracioso musculitos...

 

-No estoy de broma Stark...

 

-Hehe~ -Ríe nervioso empezando a enfadarse- Ese pequeño prototipo de Stitch no va a entrar en Mi torre -Recalcaba cada palabra despacio para que todos le entendieran- Y mucho menos si el criajo ese es Loki...no me fío así que dejalo en el suelo y ya sabrá él que hacer...

 

-Mira, no se si pegarte o directamente matarte...-Habló Rogers muy molesto por las palabras del millonario

 

-Mi hermano se viene y punto...

 

-SI NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS SI ES LOKI DE VERDAD O NO

 

-Pss -Thor llamó la atención del pequeño para que le escuchara- ¿Cómo te llamas?

 

-E amo Doki -Y luego de decir eso siguió jugando con el pelo de este pegandole tirones divertido.

 

-Bueno a dicho Doki, ¿Algún primo o hermano de Donkey kong?

 

-¿Qué dices...?

 

-Y YO QUE SE, NO QUIERO A UN ENANO BABEATE Y LLORON EN MI TORRE

 

Y Loki empezó a reír, le hacia gracia como el hombre de hierro movía sus brazos, gritando histérico por algo que no lograba entender. Todos miraron a Stark...

 

*****************Fin FlashBack************************

 

-En serio que os odio a muerte...

 

Y allí estaban en un yet que les proporcionó S.H.I.E.L.D para volver todos juntos, Bruce volvió a ser él y todos estaban platicando en una esquina mientras Loki estaba envuelto de cinturones y correas, por si se hacia daño o pasaba cualquier cosa como que volviera a ser de nuevo él, aún no se fiaban. Stark estaba derrotado, no pudo negarse al ver como el renacuajo ese le miaraba riendose tan inocente.

 

Loki estaba aburrido, quería ir con aquellas personas y empezó a removerse y frustrarse por no conseguir nada. Hacia sonidos de sollozos para captar la atención de alguien consiguiéndolo, haciendo que todos lo miraran. Bruce, algo tímido se acercó al pelinegro observándole por encima.

 

-Por lo que veo Loki está bien, no muestra indicios de heridas ni nada, aunque me gustaría examinarlo cuando lleguemos...por si acaso. -Le sonrió para tranquilizar al ojiverde sin lograrlo a lo que este empezó a asustarse por estar así.

 

-Eh tranquilo pequeño, ya mismo llegamos...-Rogers se acercó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para mirar mejor a Loki, el cual no dejaba de mirar el escudo estirando sus brazos para intentar cogerlo. -¿Eh? O no, esto es mio hehe- El niño empezó a llorar, pataleando en su asiento.

 

-Oh por el amor de Dios dale el maldito escudo Rogers...-El millonario se tapaba los oídos molesto por el llanto incrementando su dolor de cabeza.

 

-Pero es mi...-Loki lloraba cada vez más fuerte- Ahhhg vale vale, toma -Le extiende el escudo logrando que se callara y lo cogiera ilusionado riendo, agarrándolo con la fuerza que las pequeñas manitas de este mientras de un momento a otro se metió el escudo en la boca mordiéndolo y babeandolo.- Oh no mi escudo...-Con pequeños pucheros se arrepentía de habérselo dado ganándose varias risas de sus compañeros mandadolos a todos con su queridas madres mentalmente.

 

Todo aquello solo acababa de comenzar...


	4. Nuevo hogar

Pasaron unos minutos interminables mientras el yet que portaba a los vengadores y a la sorpresita del día lograra llegar a la torre Stark. El dueño de dicha torre rezaba al Dios que fuera porque su preciada y hermosa niña (Es como llamaba al edificio) no resultara echo añicos en un futuro. Aterrizando el vehículo en mitad de la calle se dispusieron a salir de este pero un pequeño problema hizo que la salida de aquel yet se prolongara un poco más creando un tráfico difícil de ignorar.

 

Cuando se disponían a salir todos, menos Stark, tuvieron la idea de coger a Loki, a lo que todos chocaron a la vez. Se miraban entre risitas nerviosas por el choque y al ser descubiertos para coger al pequeño decidieron dejar al asgardiano a cargo de cogerle pero no todos pensaron tal idea, allí estaba plantado el capitán américa mirando a Thor de forma desafiante, aquello se convirtió en un ambiente tenso y se notaba una rivalidad palpante en las miradas.

 

-Voy a coger a Mi hermano- Hace énfasis en la palabra “mi”.

 

-Es mejor que lo lleve yo, estarás cansado a-mi-go -Pronuncia cada sílaba de la última palabra.

 

-Tranquilo, estoy bien puedo llevarlo yo gracias

 

-Pero yo estoy perfectamente además tiene mi escudo...

 

-No me importa una mierda tu escudo Capitán

 

El pequeño que aún estaba atado y babeando el escudo miraba a ambos cuál partido de tenis, al escuchar y ver que era una pelea empezó a sollozar a lo que ambos le miraron sonriendole para tranquilizarlo. Volvieron a mirarse ahora con la sonrisa más falsa nunca vista en ellos para disimular a lo que el pelinegro se quedó más tranquilo creyendoselo.

 

-Verás Capitán, decía que me importa una mierdecilla tu escudo, es mi hermano

 

-Entiendo amigo mio, pues a mi no me importa que sea tu hermano- Seguían manteniendo la sonrisa forzada. A lo que al comentario de Rogers a Thor se le hinchaban ya las canicas

 

-Oh mi querido amigo, amigo mio -Sonríe apretando los dientes- O te sales ya del...puto -Gruñe esta palabra- yet o te saco yo

 

-Vamos rubito, creale un trauma viendo como su hermano me pega

 

Entre las sonrisas falsas, los gruñidos entre dientes y la caras rojas de contenerse el miniDios no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír, viéndolo todo como un especie de show o broma. Menos mal que no se enteraba de nada. Ambos le miraron logrando que se le contagiase la risa. La risa del pequeño era pegadiza, aguda pero suave y muy alegre.

 

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Rogers?

 

-Y yo que se, perdona Thor, es verdad es tu hermano llevalo tú

 

-No llevalo tú, te a cogido mucho cariño

 

-No, insisto...

 

-Y yo insisto también...-Mientras hablaban iban desatando al pelinegro juntos, antes de terminar la frase Loki salto de su asiento con el escudo y salió corriendo hasta llegar a Bruce al cuál le tiró del pantalón para ganar su atención. Al girarse este vio el pequeño alzando los bracitos e intentando que el escudo (Que era más grande que él) no se le cayera, divertido por la escena no dudó en coger en brazos al pequeño.

 

Ambos rubios que aún estaban en shock se miraban hasta reír algo nerviosos, se sentían algo idiotas por haber peleado de esa forma para nada. Ambos miraron a Loki con ternura mientras fulminaban al pobre Banner que se asustó al ver a los dos con cara de asesinos en serie y tiesos como palos mirándole cual presa. Se encogió agarrando mejor a Loki e ir con los demás camino al ascensor.

 

-Día largo...

 

-Sí, será un día muy largo...-Ambos suspiraron algo apenados de que el peque escogiera al científico en vez de a ellos alcanzando a los demás.

 

Ya montados todos en el ascensor, Loki vio como las puertas se cerraban removiéndose para que le soltarán a lo que Bruce le dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

 

-Ambe...-Se gira hacia todos abriendo la boquita mientras que con su pequeño dedito señalaba esta en un gesto que les robó a todos la respiración por varios segundos.

 

-Aguanta un poco peque -Le sonría dulcemente la agente Romanoff.

 

El niño se giró cuando noto las puertas abrirse admirando la gran sala que tenía delante, era enorme y eso para un niño era un mundo entero de juegos. Salió corriendo con el escudo aún en mano arrastrándolo sin cuidado por el suelo ganadose un puchero del defensor de América.

 

-Jo...¿Por qué no pudo fijarse en el traje de Stark?

 

-Shhh calla que eso da mala suerte congelador

 

-¿Congelador?

 

-Voy ampliando mi mercado de motes- se encoge de hombros-

 

-De insultos querrás decir ¿No?

 

-Llamalo como quieras -Le guiña un ojo de forma burlona a lo que Rogers no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

 

Todos seguían con la mirada a Loki, como corría y saltaba, se caía pero se levantaba de un salto para seguir corriendo, hasta que subió a uno de los sillones saltando en este.

 

-Me cago...¡Niño cabezón no saltes en el sofá! -Se acerca gritándole a lo que el moreno se cayó de culo al sofá asustado logrando que este llorara.

 

-¿Qué mierda haces Stark?

 

-¡No soporto que me manchen mis cosas!

 

-Vuelve a gritarle a mi hermano y...-Se acerca alzando el martillo- te lo tragas y no por la boca precisamente.

 

-Eh, eh, eh tranquilito míster T -Levanta las manos frunciendo el ceño-

 

El pequeño lloraba llevando sus manitas a sus ojos para intentar parar sin lograrlo.

 

-T-tranquilos...-Ese no fue otro que Banner que con pasos algo tímidos se acercó a Loki y empezó acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarle cosa que consiguió logrando que este solo lanzara pequeños sollozos.

 

-Ok vale, ya veo que a todos se os han bajados las bragas con el crío...-Bufa molesto- Solo pido que no manche mi mobiliario ni rompa nada...

 

-Es un niño Stark...

 

-No flechitas, es el maldito Dios de las mentiras y ni siquiera sabemos si mantiene sus recuerdos y solo está jugando con nosotros

 

-No creo a Loki capaz de eso

 

-¿Y tú que sabes abuelo? ¿Acaso fui yo solo el que noto al enano alienigena raro?

 

-No si tienes razón pero...Loki es de orgullo aferrado cual garrapata en su corazón, no le veo capaz de rebajarse como para hacer esto...-Baja el martillo mirando al pequeño que ya estaba tranquilo gracias a las caricias del científico en su cabecita.

 

-¿Y si es un plan para matarnos cuando nos confiemos? Ya visteis como intentó hacerlo con un hechizo

 

-Esperad...-Interviene el capitán- ¿Visteis las heridas que tenía en el labio y en el cuello?

 

-Es cierto, yo las vi...

 

-Y yo...

 

-Todo las vimos ¿Y qué? -Interrumpió el castaño-

 

-¿No lo ves Stark? Hace dos semana que no vemos a Loki, desde hace mucho no peleamos con él para hacerle daño alguno, entonces...

 

-¿Quien le hizo las heridas? -Preguntó el asgardiano.

 

-¿Y por qué ahora no las tiene?- Cuestiona la pelirroja

 

-Bueno, puede ser que al volverse niño no fuera una simple transformación como cuando usa su magia para transformarse en algún ciudadano normal como la veces que luchamos con él y nos sorprende -Aclaraba el científico-

 

-Entonces eso significa que es una prueba de que Loki de verdad haya perdido la memoria hasta los tres años...-Se masajeaba las sienes el Dios pensativo.

 

-Bueno sea lo que sea no quiero que este cri...-Antes de terminar la frase tenía al nombrado tirandole de la manga de la camisa- ¿qué?- Loki sonrió levantando el escudo dándole con él en el brazo queriendo jugar a lo que el millonario lo miró con cierto rencor y se alejó de allí- Me voy al laboratorio que nadie me moleste...

 

Y así desapareció de la sala por el pasillo ganándose por parte de todos una mirada reprobatoria y molesta mirando luego como el pequeño miraba hacia la dirección donde Tony se había ido haciendo pequeños pucheros, mirando luego a los presentes.

 

-¿O quere? -Seguía con sus pucheritos negando con la cabecita para que le entendieran sobrecogiendo el corazón de todos-

 

-Si te quiere Loki, solo que es tonto -Le sonríe el rubio.

 

-No le eches cuenta hermano, es tonto

 

-¿Ondo? -Sonríe divertido por el mote- ¿Io ony e ondo? -Ríe poniéndose su pequeña manita en su boca.

 

Todos rieron por la inocencia y ternura del pequeño- Si, el tito Tony es tonto de remate -Habló riendo la viuda negra.

 

Realmente no sabían como lograban entenderlo pero el pequeño era tan previsible y mono que se imaginaban lo que había dicho, cuando se dieron cuenta era ya muy entrada la noche y por primera vez Loki abrió su boquita para lanzar un largo bostezo.

 

-Engo uendo...-Se tallaba los ojitos cansado.

 

-¿No quieres comer hermano? -Lo cogió en brazos logrando que este se echara en su pecho negando con la cabeza a lo que en varios minutos este ya estaba profundamente dormido.

 

-Mejor será que descansemos, ha sido un día muy largo y me da la sensación que no va a ser el único -Susurraba el científico sonriendo al ver a niño ya dormido.

 

Todos asintieron derrotados por la verdad dicha por el moreno, tras un “buenas noches” todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones decidiendo que Loki dormiría en una a lado del Dios por si acaso.

 

Ya dentro de dicho cuarto, Thor arropó a su hermano entre las mantas dándole un leve beso en la frente logrando que este entreabriera los ojitos.

 

-Enas oces manito-Se acurruca volviendo a dormir.

 

-Buenas noches hermano- Sonríe enternecido saliendo de allí silencioso para no despertarlo.

 

Nada será normal a partir de ahora...


	5. Punto de Vista del Multimillonario

TONY

¿A quien se le ocurrió dejar a un enano de 3 años ex-Dios de las bromas y las mentiras suelto por ahí y sin correa? Claro a los subnormales de mi equipo que en cuanto el niño sonríe se les cae a todos el tampón. El niño llora, todos detrás como zombies...el niño babea, se les cae las bragas...el niño me destroza algo, me enfado y me llueve a mi las hostias y a él los mimos...que asco de vida. Ese crio a convertido a mis amigos en unos idiotas sin cerebro, ese maldito ha conseguido tener a los Vengadores a su merced...yo sigo creyendo que el mamón esta jugando con nosotros y todo esto es una trampa o algo parecido.

Maldito mocoso babeante.

El otro día bajó a mi laboratorio el puto enano, con lo empinadas que son las escaleras y no se abrió la cabeza. Entró ¡Si! ¡Entró! ¿Cómo? Ni idea, ni siquiera llega a los putos botones y va y me lo encuentro con la cabeza de mi armadura puesta mientras hablaba con J.A.R.V.I.S ¡SI! ¡TAMBIÉN HA CONTROLADO A J.A.R.V.I.S! ¡ESE MALDITO ME HA CAMBIADO TAMBIÉN POR ESE CRIO! Lo voy a formatear eso está claro.

¿Y que podría hacer yo en ese momento? Había varias opciones:

1.- Cabrearme y gritarle a ese niño hasta desahogarme. Final: Mijolnir por el culo

2.- Meterlo en un saco y tirarlo al puente. Final: Termino yo en el saco, con el Mijolnir en el culo y en el fondo del mar.

3.- Encerrarlo en una habitación oscura y meterle miedo para que sufra. Final: Termino descuartizado por todos.

4.- Matarlo y decir que fue J.A.R.V.I.S. Final: J.A.R.V.I.S se chiba y me empalan por el culo como a los espantapájaros.

¡JODER! ¡HAGA LO QUE HAGA TERMINO JODIDO!

Respiré.

El niño me miró y se quitó la cabeza de mi armadura.

Respiré.

Sonrió y me dijo "Oda ito Ony" moviendo su mano en modo de saludo con un rotulador en la mano.

Respiré mucho más hondo y di un paso.

Se rió, de esas risas traviesas y temí lo peor.

Me acerqué y se me cortó la respiración.

Me mira travieso.

Yo lo miro...la vena de mi cuello se hinchó y me contuve.

Y él seguía riendo.

"Vamos Tony, tio sexy, respira hondo" me dije "Respira y no le grites" me repetí.

...

¡HABÍA PINTADO FLORES Y GATITOS EN TODAS LAS CABEZAS DE TODAS MIS ARMADURAS!

Respiré.

Debía respira.

No podía gritarle.

No.

Mis puños se cerraron y en ese momento todo el miedo de lo que me podrían hacerme los demás se fue a la mierda.

Grité...mucho, lo pondré textualmente y al final me direis quien tenía la razón ahí:

-¡¿QUE COJONES HAS HECHO ENANO DE MIERDA?! ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE "NO TOQUES MIS COSAS" NO TE ENTRÁ EN ESE CEREBRO DE HORMIGA?! ¡ERES UN BICHO ASQUEROSO Y BABEANTE! ¡ANTES YO ERA EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN Y AHORA ERES TÚ! ¡DESAPARECE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Vale...puede que me pasara un poco, pero fijaos si es listo que fingió asustarse para darme pena, si seguro que estaba fingiendo...aunque daba bastante pena con esos ojos mirándome a punto de llorar y encogido. Creo que captó el mensaje ¿Lo malo? Que toda la torre se enteró ¿Lo peor? Que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban mis compañeros detrás mía. Noté como cada vértebra a de mi columna vibraba ocasionando un escalofrío horrible que me llegó hasta hasta la nuca.

Estaba totalmente jodido y mi cara seguro que lo demostraba, aún miraba a aquel crío suplicandole con gestos silenciosos que no llorara.

¿Y que hace el cabrón? Llorar y ponerse las manos en los ojos haciendose la victima. ¡La victima deberia ser yo! ¿no?

¿Habeis visto alguna vez el "Coyote y el Correcaminos"? Pues ese pajarraco no corría una mierda comparado conmigo, pero vamos que mi carrera duró poco porque una de mis armaduras controlada por J.A.R.V.I.S me cortó el paso y no pude salir del laboratorio...mamón.

Entonces me giré, maldito sea el momento que decidí mirarles para, por lo menos, conseguir algo poniendo cara de corderito degollado...va ha ser que no.

Me acojoné.

Mucho.

Imaginaos:

El Capi-polo con una cara de mala leche que...aunque...bueno es que el pobre sigue teniendo cara de angelito hasta cuando se enfada, eso me resultó algo gracioso pero aun asi acojonaba.

Natasha con cara de "te voy a meter el tacón en el ojo y le voy a echar sal a la herida”

Clint con cara de sapo... (lo siento es que no tiene otra y es mi narración ea)

Thor con una cara de estiercovaca mala hostia que parecía que me iba a clavar en el suelo con el martillo.

Bruce...bueno, ese hombre también tiene cara de bueno pero también impone...que conste.

"¿Y ahora qué hago yo?" Pensé ¿Y qué hice? Hinchar el pecho y cruzarme de brazos para decir:

-No me arrepiento de nada, esta vez yo tengo razón y ese enano me tiene ya hasta los huevos -Bufé y me mantuve en mi sitio.

Me cago en todo lo cagable, hay que ser idiota para soltar eso justo en ese momento.

¿Que pasó al final?

Me obligaron a cuidar al crio todo el puto dia y si el enano se le ocurriría decir que lo trataba mal me castraban...menos mal que Loki, no se sabe porque, me tiene un cariño increíble y solo decia que me quería.

¿Este niño es tonto o subnormal?

Lo trato mal y me quiere...bueno la verdad es que se le llega a coger algo de cariño, es bastante gracioso cuando habla o cuando ríe...debo reconocer que tiene una risa pegajosa...Oh Dios...¿Me estoy encariñando?

¡Mierda quiere convertirme en uno más de sus zombies! ¡Puto niño!

Que listo es el mamón enano ese.

Hoy he estado todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, sin saber de nadie hasta que decido subir a por un bendito café que me relajara, al subir las escaleras oigo una voz suave...relajante, como esas voces que oyes en la tele y te enamoras seas hombre o mujer...no se, las tias me entienden ¿A que si? Pues eso, que sigo aquella voz y logro distinguir la risa de Loki, al llegar veo a ese crio en el regazo del Capi dibujando algo los dos juntos, debo reconocer que era una imagen bastante…¿Entrañable?

Puff...esto de no salir a follar por tener que estar aqui por si pasaba algo con Loki y porque no podía traerme a ninguna tia porque el niño puede traumatizarse me esta volviendo loco.

Carraspeo un poco y ambos me miran y sonríen saludandome ambos a la vez

-Buenas tardes -Les devuelvo el saludo y bostezo con ganas, llevo días sin dormir por estar en un proyecto nuevo y acabo estirandome consiguiendo crujir algunos huesos de mi espalda, entonces suspiré aliviado. Cuando iba a dirigirme a la cocina el Boy Scout me llama y aunque me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre pero más me sorprendió ver a Loki a mis pies y entregándome una hoja.

-Pada tú ido Ony…¿Te guta? -Me sonríe ilusionado y termino agachandome para ver aquel papel, antes de verlo miro al rubio el cual me estaba sonriendo...me está poniendo nervioso tanta sonrisita, todos muy felices para mi gusto.

Pongo derecho aquel papel y vi que era un dibujo de todos los vengadores pero quien más resaltaba era yo y llevaba a Loki en brazos. Era un dibujo bastante mal dibujado y salido por todas partes pero...no puedo evitar sonreír ante el regalo. Vale...aquello me había reblandecido, pero solo muy poquito.

-Es muy bonito -Dije- Creo que lo voy a colgar en la nevera ¿que te parece? -Loki me mira emocionado y dando saltos por ahí hasta que lo pongo en su sitio, siento un escalofrío y me giro viendo al Capi con una sonrisa de “Te estás encariñando” que mamón es.

-No me estoy encariñando -Protesto-

-Yo no he dicho nada -Ensancha su sonrisa y pongo una mueca.

-Pues deja de pensarlo -Bufo y salgo de la cocina con el café en la mano y vuelvo a encerrarme en el laboratorio.

Notas mentales:

1-. Formatear a J.A.R.V.I.S

2-. Vengarme del Capi

3-. Vengarme de todos en general

4-. Probar que Loki está mintiendonos y no es un niño

5-. Que no me he traído nada de comer con las tonterías...y me he traído el café solo.

Mierda.

 

Puto enano.


	6. Punto de vista de Brunce

BRUCE

Bueno...creo que me toca a mi ahora contar una anécdota propia del pequeño Loki, no hace mucho que vive con nosotros y ya ha logrado crisparle los nervios a Stark aunque...creo que le está empezando a coger cariño porque ha veces los encuentros dibujando juntos y cuando se da cuenta de que lo han pillado intenta disimular.

Bueno, mi historia se remonta a hace unos días donde, como de costumbre, estaba solo en el laboratorio trabajando. El silencio de aquella enorme sala me relaja y a veces me hace olvidar los problemas, ayudandome a concentrarme más en mi trabajo. Aquel día mesentíaa algo...vigilado, a cada segundo me giraba con la sensación de que me estaban mirando pero supuse que era cosa de mi imaginación y al parecer mi imaginación es un pequeño y adorable niño de ojos verdes llamado Loki porque al cabo de unos minutos escucho pasitos a mi espalda.

-Bu...-Me giré al escuchar la delicada y suave voz del pequeño y lo vi abrazado a un libro de cuentos que le regaló hace poco Thor. Aún no consigo que diga bien mi nombre y al final soy el tito "Bu" cosa que siempre me hace sonreír por la ternura del niño.

-Hola Loki ¿Qué te pasa? -Solté sin dudar lo que tenía en las manos dejando el trabajo a un lado y me apoyé en mis rodillas.

-Emano irse...¿Ento? -Alza el libro hacia mi con sus pequeños bracitos y lo cogí enternecido, no se lo digáis a nadie pero...he llegado a quererlo más incluso que a Betty...estoy completamente enamorado de él igual que todos los demás vengadores aunque lo nieguen.

-De acuerdo...pero solo uno que tengo trabajo ¿Vale? -Me levanté y lo veo asentir con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos, me agaché para cogerlo en brazos y salí del laboratorio, no me gusta que el niño esté ahí mucho tiempo y temo que se haga daño con lo travieso que es. Se abrazó a mi cuello mientras subimos las escaleras, cuando llegamos al salón se removió para que lo soltara y cuando lo hice este corrió a la mesa que estaba llena de juguetes, lápices y dibujos.

-Mida mida Bu...es mami Hu -Corrió de nuevo hacia mi y me enseñó un dibujo aunque raramente coloreado de Hulk...aunque parecia mas un gorila, con un ojo más grande que otro y con una cara de haber comido limón, no pude evitar reír tanto por el dibujo como por el mote- Ito Ony me audo -Lo vi dando saltitos para que cogiera el dibujo y acto seguido lo cogí y le remueví el cabello.

-Es muy bonito ¿Me lo puedo quedar? -Lo vi asentir emocionado y lo doblé para guardarlo en mi cartera mientras que lo ví correr de nuevo al sofá con el libro de nuevo abrazandolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me acerqué sentandome a su lado y acto seguido este se levantó para sentarse en mi regazo abriendo el libro por su cuento favorito: Hércules...si, a mi también me parece raro pero le encanta.

Empecé a leerle la historia parandonos en cada página para que Loki viera los dibujos- ...Entonces Hércules tras días y días de entrenamiento se convirtió en todo un héroe y su valía y fuerza era de envidiar y...

-¿Po qué io no salgo ito Bu? -Alzó la cabeza mirándome con una mezcla de pena y desilusión.

-...Es un cuento Loki...¿Por qué tendrías que salir?

-Écule es mi emanito pedo sa cambiao de nombe...y io no salgo ¿Po qué?

-Ah...¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?

-Ito Ony lo llama Écule a vece

Lo maldecí internamente, en ese momento entendí porque le gustaba tanto esa historia, porque creía que era Thor- Pues...pues...no sales porque tu no habias nacido...¿O acaso recuerdas esto? -Este niega y mira los dibujos de forma curiosa y cuando no me miraba solté todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, eso estuvo muy cerca.

-Ahh...cado, entonce io engo que equibí mi hitogia ¿No ito? -Lo miré realmente intrigado y divertido.

-Claro ¿Sabes qué? Cuando la escribas puedes leernos la a todos -Entonces vi como los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron viéndose perfectamente aquel verde tan brillante mirándome con una emoción que hasta noté como se me encogía el corazón al verlo.

-¿Y...y...-La emoción ni siquiera le dejaba hablar moviéndose inquieto en mi regazo-...les gutará?...¿¡Y emanito tambén vendá?! -Casi gritó con aquella pregunta y no pude evitar reirme levemente divertido.

-Por supuesto que estará, todos estaremos deseando escuchar tu historia...yo puedo ayudarte -Le removí los cabellos de nuevo mientras que este se llevó las manos a la boca y pataleaba riendo de la emoción.

Al final no terminé de leer el cuento porque ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá y cuando me desperté vi a Thor cogiendolo con tanto cuidado y cariño de no despertarlo que me parecía imposible que ese hombre fuera el bruto Dios que puede partirte la cabeza, literalmente, con una mano. Loki se abrazó al cuello del rubio para seguir durmiendo en sus brazos mientras que este me daba las gracias por cuidarlo y fue directamente a dormir, entonces vi al pequeño entreabrir un ojo y movió la manita para despedirse de mí cosa que me hizo sonreír, al parecer Loki no podía dormir solo por culpa de unas pesadillas por lo que siempre duermen juntos.

Definitivamente creo que todos somos ahora más felices desde que Loki vino a vivir aquí.

Ahora mismo...no estoy yo necesariamente jugando con Loki, al parecer a Hulk si ya se divertía con el Loki adulto ni os imaginais como es con el pequeño, por lo que me han dicho parece un gato enorme, verde y extrañamente manso...¡Hasta sonríe! Yo no me lo creía hasta que vi las fotos que los demás hicieron donde Hulk lanzaba al aire a Loki y lo recogía como si Hulk también fuera un niño pequeño...¿La verdad? Me gusta más así y ahora no temo tanto a que salga porque se que si Loki anda cerca Hulk no hará nada a nadie, así que...en cierto modo no quiero que el hechizo que mantiene a Loki asi se rompa pero por otro lado...aún hoy todos nos preguntamos quién o qué había dañado y cambiado tan súbitamente a Loki...es todo demasiado raro por eso el niño nunca se queda solo y aunque todos tengamos trabajo nos lo turnamos.

Thor a veces se lo lleva con Jane, aunque por lo que he oído que este la odia muchísimo.

Tony lo encierra con él en el laboratorio mientras trabaja o se lo lleva amarrado al traje (Loki siempre está deseando volar con su tito Stark)

Natasha se lo lleva a las misiones y aunque a todos nos de un ataque al corazón cada vez que se lo lleva siempre vuelve sano y salvo y sin un rasguño.

Clint se lo lleva también a las misiones pero como ultimamente estas solo son de vigilar pues los dos pasan un buen rato comiendo chucherías o guarrerías.

Yo me lo llevo al laboratorio aunque ni siquiera trabajo porque tengo que estar pendiente de que no se beba nada ni se le caiga nada encima.

Y Steve...simplemente siempre los veo dibujando juntos y cuando va a alguna misión Loki siempre vuelve agotado y utilizando el escudo de cama.

 

Todos hacemos lo que podemos pero creo que Loki disfruta sea como sea estando con cualquiera de nosotros.


	7. Punto de vista de Steve

STEVE

 

Vaya, al parecer esta vez me toca a mi contar algo sobre el peque. Bueno no se si os gustará mi historia realmente ya que siempre que estoy con Loki siempre intento no hacer muchas misiones y lo que a ambos más nos gusta es dibujar, ya es todo un Picasso.

 

Aunque sí que hubo un día que no podré olvidar nunca, un día que casi me da un verdadero infarto por culpa de Tony y su manía de que, estando de misión contra el ejército de Hydra, se llevó a Loki volando y juró que él lo cuidaría mientras nosotros estábamos en tierra y que en el aire estaba más a salvo. Mentira cochina.

 

Mientras estamos en una pelea nos lo turnamos y el que más lo tiene generalmente es Clint, al estar siempre en algún tejado puede protegerlo mejor pero Stark es un maldito cabezota e irracional.

 

Mientras nosotros atacábamos Tony también lo hacia desde el aire con Loki agarrado con uno de sus brazos y, aunque el niño estaba más que feliz por estar volando, fue inevitable que uno de los matones de aquella organización disparara, con lo que creo era un bazooka. Todos nos detuvimos en seco viendo a cámara lenta como aquel misil iba hacia ellos, Thor gritaba el nombre de su hermano mientras que intentaba girar su martillo para ir a salvarlo, Hulk intentaba arrancar un trozo de edificio para lanzarlo y desviar aquello pero todo fue demasiado rápido.

 

Tony se giró en el último momento para abrazar a Loki y protegerlo con su cuerpo, el misil llegó y los lanzó como a cinco manzanas. Grité el nombre de ambos con todas mis fuerzas y pude notar como mi respiración se detenía cuando lo vi volar por los aires y caer a lo lejos, la angustia se instaló en mi pecho y solo tenia en la mente la maldita imagen de ambos muertos, tirados en el suelo y llenos de sangre. Sentía la angustia en forma de un calor abrasador en la garganta y sin pensarlo golpee con mi escudo a un soldado de Hydra que iba a atacarme y acto seguido empiezo a correr. Escuchaba los gritos de ira de Thor y como el cielo iba oscureciendo y enormes rayos se deslizaban por las nubes para que en cuestión de segundos todos ellos golpearan en la tierra seguramente fulminando a todos aquellos miserables y si alguno quedó con vida...creo que Hulk se encargó de ello. Natasha corría a mi lado igual que vi de reojo como Clint también corría como podía de tejado en tejado.

 

Todos estábamos con el corazón en un puño tanto por el pequeño Loki como por Tony, aunque ahora que lo pienso...estaba más preocupado por él que por el pequeño...bueno como iba contando todos corríamos hasta que vi algo volando a toda velocidad encima de nosotros y supe que era Thor y sabía de sobra que Hulk también nos alcanzó ya que la tierra retumbaba bajo su cuerpo al correr.

 

Llegamos todos casi a la vez y vimos como en el suelo se había creado un agujero no muy profundo y al asomarnos creo que...a todos nos terminó de dar el maldito infarto. Tony estaba solo inconsciente y con la armadura destrozada, no lo pensé ni un segundo cuando salté al agujero y me arrodillé a su lado- Tony...-Susurré casi sin voz y con cuidado le quité la máscara de la armadura, me quité los guantes tirándolos por ahí y metí dos de mis dedos por el casco intentando llegar a su cuello y...Respiré tranquilo a noté su pulso- Está bien...-Les informé a los demás pero mi preocupación volvió a salir cuando escuché los gritos de todos llamando a Loki. Cogí a Tony en peso...como una princesa (no se lo digáis por favor que me mata) y salí del agujero para gritar también el nombre del niño.

 

Lo vi a unos cuantos metros tirado en el suelo y sin moverse y mi respiración volvió a desaparecer- ¡ESTÁ ALLÍ! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas y corrí junto con los demás aunque Thor fue mucho más rápido y fue él quien se arrodilló al lado del niño. Todos lo mirábamos y cuando me di cuenta Hulk desapareció y ahora era Bruce quien estaba a mi lado con la misma expresión de terror en su rostro ni siquiera preguntó nada. Thor temía tocar el pequeño cuerpecito de Loki, lo llamaban con verdadera angustia mientras lloraba.

 

-Loki...por favor hermano...despierta...por favor...no...no, no...-Lo oía susurrar y creo que todo, a excepción de Tony que seguía inconsciente en mis brazos, llorábamos en silencio. Se le veía una pequeña brecha en la cabeza y múltiples magulladuras en la piel, todos empezamos a susurrar el nombre de Loki llamándolo para que despertara, no podía morir no ahora y no sabíamos qué hacer.

 

Los enormes dedos de Thor acariciaban los finos cabellos negros del niño para luego acariciar su rostro- Hermano...-Susurró ahogadamente apretando los dientes de la misma rabia gesto que todos imitamos hasta que...

 

-Ma..nito...-Todos alzamos la cabeza ante aquel susurro y vimos a Loki con los ojos entreabiertos y con su pequeño labio temblando signo de que quería llorar- Du...ele...-Todos y cada uno de nosotros soltamos todo el aire que guardábamos en nuestros pulmones y no pudimos evitar sonreír.

 

Y bueno...tras aquello llevamos a Tony y a Loki al hospital y como ya no hay más enemigos de momento aún todos seguimos aquí. Tony despertó después de unas horas y el único que estaba con él era yo mientras que los demás estaban en la habitación de Loki al lado. Lo primero que hizo fue alarmarse y preguntar por el pequeño pero yo me apresure en detenerlo y explicarle que estaba bien y todo lo que pasó.

 

Me pidió como mil veces perdón realmente arrepentido por todo lo que había pasado pero yo solo intentaba tranquilizarlo, tiene varias costillas rotas y una leve contusión pero por lo demás estaba bien. Al poco tiempo veo como Thot entraba en la habitación con Loki en sus brazos cogido como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse y seguido de los demás, los miré confuso y preocupado y sin decir nada aquel Dios dejó al niño con sumo cuidado en la cama de Tony a su lado el cual lo mira aun mas preocupado por el pequeño.

 

Loki tenia un bracito escayolado y varias vendas por el cuerpo y una en cabeza, por suerte no le pasó nada más que un brazo roto y unas cuantas heridas- Ito ¿Ta bien? -El niño lo miró de forma inocente y entonces pasó...Tony empezó a llorar verdaderamente angustiado, culpable y enternecido (y aunque se lo preguntéis él lo negará) acarició los cabellos de Loki y le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

 

-Lo siento peque...-Susurró limpiándose el rostro.

 

-Tanquilo ito Ony...mida aoda tengo amadura como tú -Levantó levemente su brazo y todos incluso Tony reímos divertidos ante la inocencia y felicidad del pequeño. Ahora estan todos en una silla por la habitación, todos durmiendo, descansando de aquel dia menos yo que miro con una pequeña sonrisa la tierna escena de Tony y Loki en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

 

No se porqué pero...esa escena me hace feliz y cuando me doy cuenta veo que Tony se habia despertado y ahora me mira, trago saliva y noto el nudo que en cuestión de segundos se había formado en mi garganta, vale, me ha pillado mirandolo mientras duerme ahora tengo que asumir que va a estar burlandose de mi para lo que queda de vida. Espera...me...me está sonriendo, no es una sonrisa arrogante ni burlona es...es dulce. Noto como un calor sofocante me surge de las mejillas y la cara en general y creo que me he sonrojado...hala ahora que no me salvo.

 

Ambos nos miramos hasta que veo a Tony reir levemente de forma divertida- ¿no duermes? -Lo oigo susurrar para n despertar a nadie y menos a Loki, yo solo niego con la cabeza y me encogo de hombros- Deberias descansar también...-Vuelve a susurrar y me rasco la nuca algo avergonzado, no estoy acostumbrado de que Stark se preocupe por si duermo o no,vamos...no estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupe por mi en general...

 

-No puedo dormir...prefiero vigilar que todos estéis bien...-Susurro también y trago saliva al ver la intensa mirada de Tony sobre mi.

 

-Siempre nos estás cuidando Steve...¿Y quien te cuida a ti? -Aquella pregunta me pilla completamente desprevenido y no único que logro hacer es encogerme levemente de hombros.

 

-Sois todos unos niños como Loki...alguien tiene que cuidaros y curaros las pupas -Sonrio de lado, no acostumbro a hacer muchas bromas pero ahora no me encuentro para nada tenso y la leve risa de Stark hace que mi sonrisa se amplie un poco más- Descansa anda...

 

-Ahí te doy la razón...-Lo veo acomodarse y de paso acomodar a Loki a su lado que aún dormía- Oye Capi...

 

-¿Mm?...-Lo miro acomodandome en la silla siguiendo su consejo de descansar un ratito.

 

-Gracias...-Susurra y aunque yo abro los ojos sorprendido de haber oido aquello él se apresura en levanta un dedo apuntandome con este- Pero como digas algo de esto lo negaré rotundamente que lo sepas...hm -Aunque me lo dice de manera seria al final sonrie como antes y cierra los ojos para dormir- Que descanses Capi polo...

 

-Que descanses Tony...-Sonrio, para que negarlo, de manera muy tonta y agradezco de que Tony no me vea ya y me avergüenzo de estar sonriend asi pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Ahora siento que Stark y yo seremos más amigos que antes porque...porque he visto su lado humano, solo yo.


	8. Punto de vista de Clint Barton

CLINT

¡Eh! Vais a querer que sea yo el narrador de toda esta historia de locos, porque en mi historia hay misterio, espionaje y muchos pero muchos dulces y chocolate. Debo reconocer que antes odiaba un poco a Loki por lo de que me controlara y eso pero...adoro al pequeñajo, es como yo, un diablillo adorable Ajajaja.

Bueno, bueno...hay un momento de todas las veces que he tenido que quedarme con el renacuajo que nunca se me olvidará, porque parecia tonto cuando lo compramos pero NOP el hijoputa este es muy listo. Veréis, un día todos tuvieron que irse menos yo y el Doctor Banner y como este tenía que trabajar me ofrecí para cuidar a Loki. Fueron un par de semanas después del accidente con Hydra y el pequeñajo aún llevaba la escayola en el brazo por lo que debía tener más cuidado con él, no quiero probar el sabor del Mjölnir aunque digan que sabe a pollo...no quiero comprobarlo. El enano y yo estábamos en una de las plataformas encima del laboratorio de Stark donde vigilabamos a Banner, me siento como una verdadera niñera en serio pero no debo dejar a ninguno de los dos solos.

Loki estaba comiendo una montaña de dulces que yo mismo le compraba para que estuviera tranquilo (no se lo digáis a nadie que me matan, literalmente) mientras que yo comía un chupa chups y veía como Bruce trabajaba, debo reconocerlo o reviento: ese hombre me parece increíble, lo que es capaz de hacer y...de ser, joder no sabeis lo bien que me llevo con el grandullón verde ojalá lo sacará más, Bruce es demasiado reservado y cerrado. Nunca hemos tenido una conversación extendida ya que siempre huye de mi...no se porqué.

Bueno a lo que iba, estábamos en la plataforma y yo estaba observando al doctor Banner trabajar hasta que Loki terminó los dulces demasiado rápido para mi gusto y cuando me di cuenta este ya estaba sentado en mi regazo agarrado al barrote mirando a su tito Bu también...pff lo siento pero los motes del niño son demasiado, no puedo evitar reirme. Cuando salgo de mi trance me encuentro al puñetero niño llamando a Bruce mientras que lo saludaba con su manita buena ¡Puto niño! Se supone que estábamos escondidos, imaginaos la cara de Bruce cuando pegó el bote al escuchar el grito, girandose asustado para vernos con cara de "Pero que coño...". Cuando conseguí tapar la boca del niño ya era tarde y nos había descubierto.

-E-ey Bruce...hola -Levanté la mano sonriendo de forma algo tonta, debo reconocerlo. El niño me mordió y tuve que apartar la mano maldiciendolo una y mil veces.

-¡Tito bu! ¿Venes a juga? -Volví a taparle la boca y reí algo nervioso.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba? -Lo vi cruzándose de brazos alzando una ceja pero logré ver una pequeña sonrisa que le dirigía al pequeño. La verdad es que nunca lo veo sonreír de aquella manera, solo le sonríe al niño y...joder vale lo reconozco estoy un pelín celoso pero joder que yo intento ser su amigo y pasa de mi cuál mierda tirada en la calle.

-Bueno...No hay nadie en la torre ya lo sabes y...-Vale no podía decirle que lo estábamos vigilando, debía evitar que se cabreara- pues eso que sabes como es el renacuajo éste, quería estar con los dos pero no queríamos molestarte...-Bien Clint bien, usa el niño de excusa que valiente por tu parte. Hubo un momento de tensión hasta que pude respirar tranquilo cuando este sonríe divertido y suelta una pequeña risilla que me hizo sonreír.

-No me molestais, bajad anda Loki puede caerse...y tengo zumo aquí abajo -Noté un calor en la cara de cojones cuando vi la sonrisa que nos dirigía el doctor y sin poder hacer nada tuve que bajar con el niño en brazos el cual pataleaba ansioso por beberse ese zumo. Cuando estuvimos ya en el suelo lo solté y el muy hijo de su madre corrió rompiendo todo a su paso hasta que saltó y abrazó a Banner- Loki ten más cuidado -Lo oí susurrarle mientras que me disponía a recoger los trozos de cristal y piezas repartidas por el suelo- Espera que te ayudo -Alcé la mirada a los pocos segundos de escuchar aquello y ya lo tenia de frente y arrodillado ayudandome a recoger mientras que Loki estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo un zumo de moras. De nuevo aquel calor sofocante subía a mi rostro al verlo tan cerca pero pronto agaché la cabeza para seguir recogiendo.

¡VALE VALE! SÍ...Banner me parece un hombre bastante...interesante sí, inteligente y apuesto...¡VALE! Me gusta ¿Contentos? Me parece un hombre muy atractivo y esa timidez que siempre tiene me encanta pero esto no debe salir de aquí. Bueno a lo que iba, mi cara ardía mientras que le entregaba los papeles y tiraba los cristales- Enano te has quedado sin más chuches -Fruncí el ceño y este pone un puchero llamando a Bruce para que lo protegiera.

-Oh vamos Barton, no lo ha hecho queriendo...-Carraspeé un poco y tragué saliva, joder que este ratoncito de laboratorio es jodidamente...¡Adorable! ¡SI! imaginaos el tan tímido y reservado doctor Banner con su carita de niño que nunca ha roto un plato, sus gafitas y su plena dedicación en ponerme cara de cachorro para que no me enfadara con Loki...¡Es que le comia la boca hasta quedarme sin labios lo juro! Peeero debía callarme y solo pude suspirar.

-Te libras porque tienes a mama Brucie para protegerte enano -Lo señale y vi divertido como las mejillas del doctor se teñían ligeramente de rojo y alzaba graciosamente la ceja derecha- Vamos ¿Él te puede llamar Bu y mami y yo no puedo llamarte Brucie? -Sonreí pícaro alzando mis manos en modo defensivo y algo burlón- Oye ya que se han ido todos...¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café y le compramos un helado al piojo? -Vi como este saltaba de la silla dando brincos alrededor de Bruce suplicandole que aceptara...Bien Loki bien, ya tengo excusa para estar cerca del ratoncito de laboratorio. Este niño es una joya.

-Bueno...puedo terminar mi trabajo más tarde pero por favor estate quieto te puedes hacer daño -Lo ví estirar los brazos para coger al pequeño como una madre preocupada por si su hijo pudiera sufrir un mínimo golpe, ¡Ahora que alguien me diga que no es adorable que lo mato de una forma lenta y dolorosa!

-¡Bien vámonos! -Mi sonrisa era amplia y juguetona mientras que prácticamente arrastraba al doctor fuera del laboratorio y oh oh esperad...vale esto debo contarlo, muy detalladamente porque es tan sumamente surrealista que vais a decir ¿¡WTF?! Varias veces.

Vereis tras salir del laboratorio subimos a la sala para que Bruce cogiera las chaquetas del niño y la suya, era un momento realmente feliz para mi porque había tenido más conversación con Bruce hoy que desde que lo conozco. Subimos con rapidez porque yo tiraba de él agarrándole la muñeca y tuvimos que parar en seco cuando una de las imágenes más...traumantes de toda nuestra vida aparece ante nuestros ojos, ambos teníamos los ojos tan abiertos que por poco nos quedamos sin ellos y el puñetero niño se tapaba la boca con las manos para no reír.

Tony y Steve...Tony...Steve...ellos estaban besándose...no, no, no...morreandose y sobandose en el sofá, follandose con la ropa puesta. Cuando pude reaccionar mire de reojo al Bruce que estaba completamente rojo (me asusté un poco lo reconozco, parecía que le estaba dando un ataque) y con rápidez alza una mano para tapar los ojos de Loki como reflejo. Y este tuvo que abrir la boca, si cuando yo digo que es un puñetero niño bocazas no me equivoco.

-¡Tito Ony Tito Teve dejá de hacé el amoh! -Parecía más una advertencia que otra cosa y vi como Bruce empezaba a hiperventilar de la misma vergüenza, estos dos monos cachondos se separaron asustados y agitados balbuceando alguna que otra excusa. Vale, Loki sabía sobre las cachondas aventuras de Stark y Rogers y preferí no preguntar como...sólo esperé que no los pillara en pleno...acto, al parecer los pilló besándose un día escondidos en el baño y ellos le dijeron que se daban amor, por eso el niño dijo eso...al menos la inocencia de Loki sigue intacta menos mal.

-Bruce relájate...-Le susurré y cogiendolo de la cintura lo obligué a caminar hasta la cocina para prepararle una tila ignorando a los tortolos que seguían intentando excusarse. Loki protestó por no ir a por su helado y para que se callara le di un bote entero de galletas mientras que me sentaba al lado de mi ricitos quien bebía la taza con lentitud y nerviosismo, hasta las manos le temblaban- ¿Estás bien? -Posé mi mano en su hombro y empecé a acariciar su espalda en un gesto de ánimo esperando asi relajarlo.

-¿Cómo pueden...? ¿Cuando?...delante de Loki...-Balbuceaba y bebía aunque parecía que mi intento de tranquilizarlo dio más o menos resultado porque ya no hiperventilaba y se notaba menos sonrojado.

-Bueno...siempre hubo...-Lleve mis manos a los oídos del niño para taparlos- Tensión sexual...-Aparté mis manos al terminar la expresión- entre ellos no digas que no...-Este me mira y se encoge de hombros.

-No es el hecho de que...estén juntos...yo ya lo sabía...bueno Tony es muy bocazas y desde hace un tiempo el único tema de conversación era el Capitán y...bueno Steve también habló conmigo para pedirme consejo porque sentía algo por Tony pero...¡Delante del niño! -Lo vi claramente sorprendido porque por primera vez alguien sabía más sobre los cotilleos que yo.

-Bueno...relajate Loki no ha visto nada malo asi que no hay de qué preocuparse -Le sonrei para intentar tranquilizar sus nervios lo que pronto conseguí- Por cierto...siempre pensé que no aceptabas las relaciones...homosexuales -Susurré aquella palabra para que el enano no lo escuchara pero para mierda porque este estaba tan metido en sus galletas que no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Yo? Oh no...no tengo nada contra ellas ¿Por qué pensaste eso? -Me miraba confuso y curioso mientras que se calentaba las manos con la taza.

-Oh no sé...quizás...-Dejé la frase en el aire viendo divertido la cara de confusión de este, me acerqué con rapidez y uní nuestros labios...fueron los labios más suaves y tiernos que había probado en mi vida, fue una sensación tan increíble que al separarme mi cuerpo me exigía volver a probarlo pero me contuve para poder ver la reacción de este. Su cara era un poema, los ojos abiertos y los labios entreabiertos, las gafas levemente torcidas y su rostro de nuevo sonrojado le daba un aspecto terriblemente adorable- ¿Y yo puedo hablar contigo sobre quien me gusta? -Le susurro y lo vi tensarse.

-Y-Yo...no...em...bueno...v-vale...-Abrí los ojos sorprendido y vi como este agachaba la cabeza mirando el contenido de la taza mientras que se colocaba bien las gafas. Bruce...en un modo u otro había...aceptado que me gustaba y aceptó a mi parecer dejarme intentar acercarme más a él. Si no era ese el momento más feliz de mi vida no se cual sería. Con una sonrisa dulce que me salió inconscientemente volví a acercarme y le giré el rostro para volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso aún más dulce que el primero.

-¡Tito Bu y Tito Qui tamben hacen el amoh! -En cuanto escuchamos aquel grito nos separamos de golpe y miramos al niño quien reía feliz mientras casi se atragantaba con las malditas galletas y Bruce...volvió a hiperventilarse solo.

Bueno esa es mi historia, luego de aquel día Bruce y yo empezamos a vernos más, ya no lo vigilo desde lo alto sino que me siento a su lado y observó cómo trabaja provocando que pronto se avergüence cosa que me encantaba. Los besos fueron cada vez más frecuentes hasta que fue el propio Banner quien empezó a robarme a mi los besos. No tardé mucho en pedirle ser una pareja seria y aunque tardó unos días en contestarme, horribles y largos días donde me esquivaba y rehuía hasta el punto en el que llegué a pensar que ya no quería nada conmigo pero…¡Me dijo que sí! Al parecer se tomo aquellos días para pensar en los problemas que tendría nuestra relación ya que le asustaba el hecho de que Hulk me hiciera daño, fijate que tontería si el grandullón y yo somos uña y carne y también estaba el problema de mi trabajo, dice que le angustia saber que no vuelva de alguna misión. Si es que...es adorable coño.

Bueno y el tema de los amantes de follar en cuan sitio les guste (Siempre y cuando no esté Loki de por medio claro) nos comunicaron tiempo después que habían empezado una relación y hasta hoy...creo que aún no se han matado es un avance.

Votad por mi por el mejor narrador y no recibiréis una flecha inesperada en el culo.

Me voy a manosear un rato el trasero de mi NOVIO. WAHAHA

Hasta luego~

**Author's Note:**

> De aqui me inspiré para hacer el fic y es que Loki esta adorable!!
> 
> tumblr_mbr88br8xE1r2klcqo1_500.jpg (480×473)
> 
> 8108_c341.jpeg (550×557)
> 
> Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
